


Mycroft The Wikipedia

by lita



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anthea (Sherlock) Appreciation, Anthea (Sherlock) is the Best PA, BAMF Anthea (Sherlock), Big Brother Mycroft, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Episode: s04e01 The Six Thatchers, Gen, Humor, It's crack but not really, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Mycroft Runs the World, Ninja Anthea, Not A Fix-It, POV Mycroft Holmes, Protective Mycroft, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lita/pseuds/lita
Summary: How did Mycroft sound like Wikipedia? The explanation is elementary.





	

**Author's Note:**

> -Non native speaker, unbetaed, and not Brit-picked

“Agra?” He paused for a few milliseconds. It would annoy his little brother more. “A city on the banks of the river Yamuna in the northern state of Uttar Pradesh, India. It is 378km west of the state capital, Lucknow…”

As predicted, his little brother was annoyed with such _useless_ trivia. “What are you, Wikipedia?”

“Yes,” he replied smugly.

“AGRA is an acronym.”

 “Oh, good, I love an acronym. All the best secret societies have them.”

He now played the usual routine of giving enough- but not too much-information to his brother. His brother had never enjoyed being spoonfed.

After Sherlock left in solemn mood, he heaved a sigh of relief. Sherlock had always been too sentimental for his own good.

* * *

 

There was a knock on his door. Anthea materialized in front of him.

“Is it satisfactory, Sir?”

“Definitely. You should see his face when I spewed all these facts.”

“I could only imagine, Sir.” Her face remained neutral. He had trained her well.

“I should put my feet on the table more often. The transfer of knowledge from this drawer tablet to my shoes which is then transmitted to my brain telepathically is very useful. We should reward whoever invented it.”

“Easily done, Sir. Is that all?”

“Yes. Remember to increase surveillance around Sherlock and Doctor Watson. Add more CCTVs at the airports.”

“OK.” She left without any noise despite her high heels. She was definitely his top agent.

Mycroft didn’t enjoy bantering with his little brother. He just did it for appearance. Otherwise, Sherlock would never visit him willingly. Sherlock was determined to always one-up him so he needed to be prepared.

He opened his drawer. It contained a tablet that was attached to the table. It showed the Wikipedia page about Agra. He knew Sherlock would ask about it as soon as he knew he met Mary secretly.

Mycroft had an eidetic memory. But like Sherlock, he didn’t want to waste it on useless trivia. The look on Sherlock’s face worth the price of these “telepathic shoes” that could fund revolutions in a few small countries.

**Author's Note:**

> -I don't think I can fix the current mess of John blaming Sherlock so I decided to write about Mycroft. I hope they will forgive each other and themselves in canon.  
> -Feedback and comments are welcome.


End file.
